1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to integrated circuit devices and, in particular, to micro-electromechanical system (MEMS) devices.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Micro-electromechanical system (MEMS) technology is a process technology used to combine electrical and mechanical components to create tiny integrated devices (or systems). MEMS devices may be fabricated using integrated circuit (IC) batch processing techniques and may range in size from a few micrometers to millimeters. MEMS devices and systems have the ability to sense, control, and actuate on the micro scale, and generate results on the macro scale. As a result, MEMS technology may be considered one of the most promising technologies for the twenty-first century, having the potential to revolutionize both industrial and consumer products.
There are limitations in MEMS technology, however. For example, the mechanical parts used are motorized and the motorized parts are built into the devices and systems. This makes manufacture of the MEMS devices and systems very costly. Additionally, the movable parts in MEMS are typically produced in low volumes.